


Order

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: AU, Demon AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Demons run on strict, clean order, so the ins-and-outs of Ladd and Lua's routines are established early on in the relationship.</i> Demon!Lua/Human!Ladd AU drabble for isis-lied's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

Demons run on strict, clean order, so the ins-and-outs of Ladd and Lua's routines are established early on in the relationship. They aren't difficult to see or remember, either.

Ladd does his work during the day, sometimes in the late afternoon. He's the kind of person who enjoys daylight, likes doing it right under the burning gaze of the sun. He's only human, Lua supposes, so that makes sense.

Lua leaves during the night, and she's sometimes gone for a few days and nights in a row, but the burning of the contract symbol etched into the small of Ladd's back tells him that she only hunts at night. While he knows his soul is the one she really wants, she can't go hungry forever. She wants what she wants when she wants it, and when the moon comes out, when she can't hold the evil back inside of her anymore, she must go.

He always comes back drenched in blood, every part of him reeking of it. Ladd lets Lua clean it from his hair and fingers, the hardest places to get it out of when he showers. She's gentle, like a mother cat bathing her kitten, though her arms around him are strong and unwavering. She never allows him to move or struggle. She's possessive.

On the other hand, she always comes back completely clean, no sign of a chase, hunt, or kill on her. Lua is careful to shower when she gets home, as well, and when she comes out she lounges with Ladd, wearing just her soft silk underthings, curled up on his chest. Sometimes she purrs; the vibrations remind Ladd of the kick from his shotgun.

The only real difference between them, they both think, is that while one of them walks in the day, the other walks in the night, both of them stealing souls from the earth at every hour, every angle, every day.


End file.
